The Cullens spend a week on Isle Esme
by Ilovemywolf
Summary: The Cullen's go on hoilday for the first time all togeher...what could go wrong? Well,Alice gets Nessie drunk, Edward steals lipstick from Bella, Jacob says no to sex and Emmett gets Rosalie all wet...Nothing could go wrong...Will for sure make you laugh!
1. Packing

Hey guys! :) Spur of the moment story haha, hope you enjoy it! X

The Cullen's go on HOLIDAY!

Chapter 1-

''A' say boom boom, sh-shake the room!'' Jasper sang at full volume. Alice stood leaning against the door frame shaking her head in shame. _HE COULD AT LEAST BE PACKING WHILE SINGING!! JEEZ! _She thought playfully.  
''Jazz!'' Alice waved her hands around in the air, trying to get Jasper attention. Jasper finally looked over, and smiled. Alice's heart did a flip. _Awww, I love him! _  
Jasper felt what she was feeling, and said, ''I love you more'' then a cheeky grin appeared.  
''Jazz, please, you should be packing! We're leaving tonight, that way Nessie and Jacob can sleep on the way! Here I'll help!'' Alice disappeared before he could say a thing. _Who's idea was it anyway to go on holiday!  
_''MINE!'' Edward shouted from his old room.  
_You're a pain in the ass, but you already know that don't you? _Jasper thought playfully. He could feel Edward laughing.  
Two minuets later, Alice appeared with a mountain of clothes. ''okay, so I have, six pairs of jeans, three shirts, seven t-shirts, and a couple of longer ones. OHHHH!! AND YOU'RE NICE SUIT! Just incase theres a party or something!... then shoes...'' Alice said excitedly, going on and on...  
''Alice, its two weeks! Not a month! Calm down!'' As soon as he said it, she did it. _Dr. Chill strikes again! PAH-CHAOWW! _Jasper thought.  
''Okay, but please let me pack your case! Goodness knows what you'd pack!'' Alice shook her head, thinking of all the things Jasper and Emmett had brought on the last holiday...The smiled, remembering that night with Jasper... He winked over at her.

''Edward?'' Bella said distracted.  
''Yes, love?''Edward's head immediately poped up from the suitcase he was packing.  
''Did you take my... lipstick? The glossy red one, not the peach one...''Bella looked right into his eyes. Dead. Serious.  
''No, I took the pale pinkish one. I think Emm has it'' He replied, playing around with a pair of boxers.  
''I THOUGH I'D LOST THAT AGES AGO!''Bella shouted, now truly mad.  
''I'm sorry! Darling, please, it was my bachelor party! It was all Emmett's and Jasper's Idea!''Edward apologised sincerely, panicking. But he smiled on the inside, remembering what a night it had been... And that stripper...  
''Grr, you lot can keep them, I'll have to get some more when we get there'' Bella said, mad. Edward walked around the huge gold bed and put his hands either side of her face, staring right into her eyes.  
''I am so very, very sorry. You can spank me if you'd like'' He winked, and then before she could answer he pulled her mouth to his and kissed her passionately. Three minuets later Bella had to break away, not because all her thought were naughty, but because all the Cullen's and Jacob were leaving tonight for Isle Esmee! Bella, Jacob and Neisse's first trip with the whole clan.  
''We should finish packing darling. Nessie is round Jacob's packing and who knows what they'll end up packing... now that there dating n' all...'' Bella said, growing less and less uncomfortable as she spoke. Edward growled. He didn't like the idea of them sleeping together. Alone, in the same bed. ''She's almost 17 now, its okay.'' Bella said, trying to convince herself more then Edward. But it worked, and Edward lent down for one more peck then packed the boxers he was just playing with...

''Jake?'' Renesmee said softly.  
''Yes, hon?'' Jacob said smiling.  
''Are we going to have sex on holiday?'' Nessie asked, raising one eyebrow. Jacob took a big gulp, and then said confidently...  
''No!''

''Rose! Rose! Rose! ROSE! ROOSE! Rosie! Rosalie! ROSEEEEE!!!!''  
''WHAT!''  
''Hi!'' Emmett giggled like a little child. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him then smiled. That's why she loved him, always doing childish things.  
''Black or red?'' Rose said biting her bottom lip.  
''The red one, your bum looked good in it'' Emmett smiled and winked.  
''Thanks'' Rose smiled and placed it on a hanger then covered it with a dust-protector. ''The green one'' she said to Emmett, who was holding up shirts.  
''okay...shoes?'' Emmett asked.  
''In the hall way'' Rose said smiling. Emmett walked out of the room whistling.  
When Emmett came back into the room he found Rosalie wearing only a purple bra and knickers.  
''Purple or pink?'' she said holding up another pair of lacy knickers. Emmett raced forwards, pinning her down on the bed...

''Tickets?''  
''Got''  
''food in the car? And at the house?''  
''Yes hunny''  
''Is the Jeep filled up?''  
''Yes Esmee, please, just chill out now. It's all been done!''  
Carlisle was lying next to Esmee on the bed. She smiled and rolled onto her elbows, ''Its Nessie and Jacob and Bella's first holiday away with us. I'm just scared that something will happen...'' Carlisle lifted one of Esmee's cheeks into a smile.  
''Nothing is going to go wrong, darling. Theres forests all around the house, and the fridge is fully stocked with food for Jacob and Renesmee if they get hungry''-Carlisle nudged Esmee's arm-''besides, nothing is going to go wrong, so please do not worry'' Carlisle smiled and kissed her cheek, forehead then tenderly kissed her lips...

:D Do you like it? :) Lol PLEASE leave a review, chapter 2 will be coming soon-ish. Sorry it's a little rude ;) But eh, what can I say?... seriously what can I say, I was bored... Lol. Thanks guys ;) Shannon


	2. On the road!

Hey all, chapter 2, here you goo! :) Hope you like it... x

The Cullen's go on HOLIDAY!

Chapter 2-

The sun was just setting over the treetops, sending beautiful shadows across the Cullen's lawn. Outside the house it was mayhem. Rosalie and Alice were rowing over the amount of suitcases they had brought, six each. ''Alice, they wont all fit in the jeep! Look, you don't need a whole suitcase just for your hairbrushes! Go put it back and just bring one or two!'' Rosalie said frustrated.  
''How's about you go and put back that suitcase full of all yours and Emm's sex toys!'' Alice said slyly. Renesmee laughed from across the lawn. When Rosalie looked as if she was about to snap Alice in half, Alice stuck out her tongue and went to place her bags into the boot.  
Emmett and Jasper were sitting back on the steps watching there girls. They looked at each other, and shrugged.

Carlisle walked down the stairs with three bags full of Esmee's clothes, smiling. ''I think we should take the Mercedes to the airport. That way you girls can put your clothes in the jeep, and we can put ours in the Mercedes.'' Esmee smiled and went to go pull the car around.

Carlisle took out the boys' luggage-all 5 bags- and walked towards the Mercedes. Emmett, Jasper and Edward stood there watching Carlisle, hands in pockets. ''Its okay, I've got these'' he said sarcastically.  
''Alright'' all three boys said at the same time. Jacob looked over to where the Carlisle stood hunched and smiled. He pecked Nessie's lips, and then walked over to Carlisle to help him with the bags. ''Thank you Jacob.'' The Doc Said thankfully.

Twenty minuets later, 3 arguments, and few kisses n hug's, the Cullen's were on the road! Alice sat in the front of the Jeep with sunglasses hanging out of her lips and a map on her lap. ''Okay... we're lost'' she stated lamely.  
''Thanks alot'' Emmett said from the drivers seat. ''Knew we should have got a TomTom! Your suppost to tell me where to go...'' He stated frustrated.  
''Hey, I shop! I can't read a map! The airport has to be around ere somewhere...'' Alice said smiling. Good thing they were a close family, otherwise Emmett would have killed her right then. Jasper was playing a game on a pink studded DSi, Rosalie was commenting on what moves she would have made, Nessie was asleep next to them. Jake, Bella and Edward sat in the back almost squished by suitcases. ''I know where to go... Take the next road on the left, go right, and follow it and then stop'' Jacob said.  
''How do you know? And why do we stop?'' Emmett called.  
'' I know cause my uncle use'd to work at the airport, and we stop cause I really need a pee'' as Jacob said it he moved his hands to his bouncing knees. ''Its coming!! Hurrrry upp!!''Jacob almost shouted. Emmett slammed his foot down on the pedal, sending the jeep flying.

Exactly 10 seconds later they pulled in front of a modern looking runway where the Cullen's privet jet was landed, Jacob sprinted to the bathroom. ''Humans...'' Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. She lent over to shake Nessie's leg, whose face was pressed up against the glass. ''Nessie, NESS!''  
''Ohhh Jake, you bad boy'' Nessie said, smiling in her sleep. Edward frowned while Jasper and Emmett laughed. Rosalie snorted then shook harder. ''Okays I'm awake!'' She said tiredly.  
''Good, you need the toilet?'' Rose said calmly.  
''Umm, yeah, be right back'' Renesmee slid out of the door and waked towards the bathroom, where she saw a very happy Jacob coming out of the men's loo. She smiled and winked towards him.

Carlisle and Esmee where at the back plane sorting out the luggage. Carlisle would fly to isle Esmee, he'd done it before.

Jake and Edward lounged back against the Jeep, smiling at Bella and Nessie talking. Emmett and Jasper where playing in the snow, throwing big bundles of it towards Alice, who neatly dodge each boulder. Rosalie was sitting in the front of the jeep looking through a magazine- Vogue- commenting on every girl's imperfections.  
''WE'RE LEAVING! NOW! GET IN THE DAMN PLANE EVERYONE!''Rose finally shouted over to the groups of people. Emmett obeyed first...

All the Cullen's climbed back into the Jet, Emmett with Rose next to him, Alice and Jasper were holding hands locked in an infinite stare, Jake and Nessie one row behind them. Edward and Bella kissing in the back of the plane.

Alice smiled and stared to sing_, her_ plane songs;

''Nessie kissed a wolf! And she liked it!

The taste of Jakes heated wolf lips!

Nessie kissed a wolf, Just to try it,

Hopes her daddy don't mind it!''

Edward didn't like that one too much... Nessie started to sing along at full volume.

Chapter 2, done! :) Hope you liked this one, please leave a review and you'll get a big sloppy wolf/vampire kiss ;) Lol!  
Chapter 3 on its way, the Cullen's finally reach the island, Edward and Jacob have ''the talk'' plus more! :D thanks guys, love ya'll 3 Shannon


	3. The Talk'

Hey all! Thanks to everybody who has reviewed/fave'd or whatever else :) Means alot guys, so here we go...

The Cullen's go on HOLIDAY!

Chapter 3-

''Are we there yet?...''  
''No'' All the passengers said aggravated. A slow five minuets passes.  
''Are we there yet?''  
''Not yet'' Carlisle stated.  
''How about now?''  
''Nope!'' Carlisle stated. Once. Again. There was silence for 10 minuets. Out of the window, the night caressed the sky like a blanket of darkness, with twinkling little lights flashing at irregular times. It was beautiful.  
''OHMIGOSH! ARE WE THERE YET! SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME THAT WE ARE! I MIGHT ACCTUALLY JUMP OUT OF THIS PLANE AND SWIM ALL THE WAY THERE IF IT GETS ME THERE FASTER!'' Jasper screamed, impatient.  
''Jazz, calm down!'' Alice shouted over him panting. ''Guys I think he's having a fit!'' And with that, Emmett lunged back and slapped Jasper right across the face.  
''Thanks I needed that!'' Jasper panted. Emmett slapped him on the other side of the face, alot harder. ''I needed that too!'' He panted once again, but less enthusiastically. Emmett, pushing his luck, went for a third, slapping Jasper right across the mouth, leaving a stinging feeling on his lips. ''YOUR PUSHING YOUR LUCK EMM!'' Jasper shouted in Emmett's face.  
''Boys, say hello to Isle Esmee'' Esmee said, smiling. And sure enough, a little Island arose from the black sea. If Bella was still human she would be blushing, remembering her first night on the Island.

''Finally, hurry up Carlisle! Land, land, land! Timeee too landdd doc!'' Jasper said, panicking. Carlisle slowly glided towards a mini-runway, slowly easing up on pedals...  
''TOUCHDOWN!''Jasper shouted when he felt the Jet softly caress the runway. All the Cullen's smiled, pleased that Jasper would finally shut the hell up.

Carlisle was the first to get out of the plane, followed by Edward, who helped to put wooden blocks under the wheels. Everyone stepped off the plane and went to get their luggage, except Bella, who just stood, staring at the house. The familiar light was coming from the windows by the doors, placing a comforting smile on her lips. It felt like she just only here yesterday, before all the drama had happened. Edward smiled at his wife and went to hold her waist, his rich honey like voice whispered in her ear, ''we get the blue room''-Bella smiled-''the headboard has been replaced,'' he admitted sheepishly. Bella turned and embraced her one true love. Nessie rolled her eyes at her parents, and went to help her Jacob with the bags.

''Look at them'' Nessie nudged her head towards her parents. 'I think it's so sweet, don't you?''  
''Yes, I do'' Jacob took the bag from Nessie, placed it on the ground, then grabbed her In a tight bear hug and kissed her on the head, the neck, cheek, and finally on her rosy red lips.

A few hours later the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon, causing the water to turn from inky black to a stunning clear blue. Everybody had chosen their rooms, and were now all getting ready for the day ahead. Rosalie and Emmett were planning to just chill out on the beach, while Alice was aiming for some water sports with Jasper, Carlisle and Esmee. Bella and Edward were going to go explore the caves on the other side of the Island. This left Jacob and Nessie at home. All day long... Jacob was thinking about what he and Nessie would get up to...  
_I really don't want to be rude while here with her dad... and she's been asking me for weeks now can we... do...it... _He internally choked.  
Edward heard all of what Jacob was thinking, and smiled. He looked over to where Jake was sitting chewing his bottom lip, deep in though, Edward smiled again, thinking of now he was a responsible father, who _must _tell this kid all about the birds and the bees. ''Jacob, would you like to join me for a minuet?''  
_CRAP! FUDGE, I forgot he could hear me! Shoot what do I say...Oh duh, he can hear me now. Just walk out with him... he wouldn't dare to hurt me, Nessie is here and Bella... _Jacob though in a rush, then got up and walked out of the room with Edward right in front of him.

The men trailed up the beach a fair way, out of hearing range for the other Cullen's. Edward gracefully sat down on the golden sand, which matched his eyes, and Jacob did the same. ''So, I can hear you thoughts... and I know what has been bugging you the whole plane journey. You don't need to worry, I won't hurt you. Not unless Renesmee wants me to''-Edward said with a half-joking-half-serious smile-''I think I need to talk to you about it though, me being her father and all'' Jacob sat very still, he didn't see this one coming, he already knew what his answer to Nessie's question would be, a solid and firm no. But if it's what she wanted... He might have been persuaded. Edward sucked in a sharp breath, held it then let the words spill out:  
''Renesmee is very special, you know that. She's half vampire... but also human, therefore she inherited her mother's ability to carry children. So, I'm not disagreeing to the idea of you two, procreating, but I would be alot more comfortable if you took some precautions. Emmett always brings... umm, what do you call them these days...? Rubbers! Yes, Emmett always brings rubbers, so I could always take one or two if you needed them. ''Jacob took a long deep pull of air, sucking it all the way down to his toes and held it. Three, very long minuets past, 3 long minuets of a non-thinking Jacob sat still as a stone.

Finally, Jacob spoke in a quiet husky voice, ''Why are you doing this for me? She's your only baby, and you know I don't think of her that way! I wouldn't, not with you around anyway, but I can't deny her a single thing, and I know its stupid but I would only... do it... if she wanted...'' He finished his little speech and sank back into the sand.  
''It's okay Jake, really, who am I to deny you and her... I was very foolish to prohibit Bella and me from this, and of course it made her sad. So, you can do this your way; just promise me you'll be careful, '' Edward smiled a comforting smile. Jacob leaned forward and smiled back am easy smile. Both men turned toward the wind, as they could smell Nessie and Bella coming up the beach. Jacob turned back to Edward, '' Thank you, for every thing. Nessie makes me feel like a kid, after all of what has happened back home...And I'm grateful for you bringing us here'' Jake smiled once more and went to join Bella and his Nessie walking. He grabbed Renesmee by the waist and went to drag her into the water, with her kicking and laughing the whole time.  
Bella went to Edward and sat in his lap, he rested his head on her shoulder and smiled, then they both watched the two children playing and laughing in the clear blue water...

OMG, I love this chapter! :) Defiantly my favourite to write. Sorry it's not all too funny, but I think it just so sweet at the end with Bella and Edward watching Jake and Nessie playing in the sea :) I hope you like this chapter :) Chapter 4 coming soon-ish, next chapter is about Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esmee, Rose and Emmett and there day- Remember this it only the first day, so 5 more days left on Isle Esmee :) Please review, and to those who have reviewed one of the other chapters, BIG VAMPIRE AND WEREWOLF KISS FOR YOU!! Haha, thanks guys, Shannon xx


	4. So we can all laugh at Jasper

Hello all :) First off, for those who have read my Emmett's list of luxury story, I'm soo sorry but I cant write it at the moment, I'm just so busy with writing this story AND doing school work, so please be patent :) it'll be up as soon as I can write it! And second, WOAH! Thank you to everybody who has read this story and sent in their love! It's really cool to know there weirdoes like me out there reading random stuff ;) So, thank you and here we goo...

* * *

The Cullen's go on HOLIDAY!

Chapter 4-

''I DONT WANNA GOOO!! NO, NO, NO. NO, NO, NO!!! PLEASE IM BEGGIN', LEAVE ME HERE WITH THE KIDS! I WONT EAT NESSIE, I SWEAR, JUST DONT MAKE ME GO ON THE BOAT!'' Jasper screamed. He had Emmett, Rosalie pulling his left leg and Carlisle, Esmee and Alice pulling his right leg.  
''Jasper I swear to GOD I will pull you pants down and show everybody your small penis'' Emmett panted. Alice giggle, _it's not _that_ small... it's cute! _She thought.  
''Jasper it'll be fun, c'mon! Please... I'll give you a treat...'' Alice winked over at him. Jasper loosened his grip on the tree he had been holding onto; the bark had hand prints indented init. ''Good Jasper!'' Alice smiled and took his hand.  
Emmett started to say, ''see, you just wanna protect you small-'' Rosalie cut him off with a look that said, _shut the fudge up and leave them alone! _''Umm, me and Rose are just gunna go play on the beach... Have fun Jazz, try not to loose your g-string'' Emmett burst into laughter, before grabbing Rosalie by the waist and slinging her over his shoulder. Alice and Esmee laughed.

Carlisle went around to the docks and pulled the beautiful speedboat around to where Alice and Esmee were shining like a million crystals, all embedded into their skin. Jasper was standing in the shade, pulling on a lifejacket, rubber arm bands and a giant rubber duck around his waist. Carlisle smiled, and then went to help the girls to put the towels, rubber rings and their bags onto the boat. Alice went to go grab her giant boom box, and find Jasper. She saw him taking deep breaths in the shade and went to him, she grabbed his hand and walked him to the blue water's edge, and then he turned to help her onto the boat. She took his hand, giving it a squeeze, the jumped onto the boat.

Alice turned to the boom box and hit play. The sound of Beyonce's single ladies blasted out, and the boat sped away. After half an hour the Cullen's on the boat were laughing and joking, while drinking animal blood out of bendy-straws and cocktail glasses'. ''I think, we should come back here every month'' Alice said slurping on her drink.  
''Ahh, me too. Carlisle, darling, can you please fly us here at least once a month?'' Esmee said smiling at her husband, who was lying at the back of the boat without his shirt on-sending millions of little diamonds to shine in his torso.  
Carlisle laughed, ''Yes my love, anytime you want!'' He said smiling.  
''OKAY! Get a room you two! Can we please, please do some water sports now and laugh at Jasper?!'' Alice squealed in delight. Jasper- who sat in the middle of the boats floor, with his rubber ducky firmly around his waist- gave Alice a look, a hard, cold: _do not start with me, _kind of look. Esmee laughed, ''Yes!'' With that, Esmee and Carlisle disappeared under deck, and then appeared a couple of seconds later, carrying a surfboard, boogie board, few animal floats and a pair of water ski's. ''Who's first!'' Esmee and Alice shouted at the same time. They both laughed and pointed at Jasper-who shrank deep into his rubber ducky.  
''Jazz, its three to 1! You have to go! It's only fair!'' Alice said excitedly. She went over the terrified Jasper, pulled him up- accidentally squeezing the rubber duck which made a sharp 'quack!'-and kissed him on the lips. ''For me?'' she said batting her lashes.  
Jasper sucked in a breath and held it. Then he walked like a man on a mission towards the back of the boat, Carlisle saluted him before strapping a pair of ski's to his feet- after that Jasper tighten his swimming shorts, afraid he might loose them and be butt naked in the middle of the sea.

Jasper jumped off the boat and the only visible part of him was his giant hair and the ducky's head. A few seconds later Jasper surfaced, Esmee, Alice and Carlisle laughed their heads-off. ''Yeah, yeah! I get it!'' Jasper moaned. The other Cullen's only laughed more. Carlisle walked to the wheel and turned the boat on, sending a spray of water right in Jasper's face, Alice collapsed to the floor laughing, holding her stomach so it wouldn't explode. Esmee put her hand over her mouth to stop the flurry of giggles from escaping from her mouth and walked over to the boom box, turned it on full volume sending 'scouting for girls- James bond' to blast out from the front of the boat's deck. Alice's eyes went wide as they could and scoffed at the song playing.

''Okay, here we go Jasper!'' Carlisle shouted out from the wheel. Alice and Esmee were sitting at the back of the boat, Alice snapping away with her camera at distressed looking Jasper. The boat kicked forward sending Jasper to fall – at high speeds - on his face. Carlisle kicked the boat forward once again and this time Jasper was on his feet for 10 whole second's before falling sideways back into the water...

After 30 minuets of embarrassment for Jasper he was finally allowed to quit, Alice and Esmee were still on the floor laughing their backsides off. Jasper stepped onto the deck looking like drowned cat, ''Not, one word.'' He said sharply, cutting what ever Alice was about to say...  
Alice, Esmee and Carlisle all looked at each other, the all screamed with laughter. ''IT'S NOT FUNNY!''Jasper said, but judging the look on the rest of his families faces, it was. Very funny. He walked over the towels and picked up a fresh one...  
''Ohhh Jasper...'' Alice said in between spazzums of laughing, ''your pants fell off!!''  
Jasper looked down; sure enough he was butt naked. His eyes bugged as wide as they would go then he quickly wrapped the towel round his waist. He walked at super human speed down to the bottom deck and hid out in there...

Alice and Esmee watched Jasper leave and decided they'd let him have sometime alone. Carlisle saw the two girls lying out on the back deck and had an idea...  
''I think we should go out tonight, you know, back to the mainland and check out the party scene!'' Alice was saying...  
He started the boat at full speed, sending Alice and Esmee to go flying off the back of the boat into the clear blue water. They started to laugh and swam around in the water; Carlisle threw in a couple of animal floats, and then dive-boomed into the water. Jasper – now wearing a pair of fluorescent green swimming shorts- grabbed a rubber dingy, climbed in and floated out to where Alice was swimming around. He pulled her inside of the dingy and refused for there to be any distance in between them... Carlisle and Esmee did the same, and climbed onto the back of the boat and watched the sun as it set into the beautiful blue sea...

* * *

:) Hope you like it! I know I keep writing about the sea at the end but I think it's so perfect to end with them watching the sun fade into the sea :) Please leave a review, theres a vampire/ werewolf kiss init for ya ;) In chapter 5 all the Cullen's go out on the town! Emmett get's into a little trouble with the Police... haha I can't wait to get writing it! Thank you, lots and lots of love Shannon xx


	5. Night out on the town

Hello faithful twihards! :) Thanks so everybody whose read so far! Here we go...

* * *

The Cullen's go on HOLIDAY!

Chapter 5-

Emmett and Rosalie bounced through the door holding hands. ''Hey guys! What we doin' tonight?'' Emmett said, and then winked over at Rosalie. She smiled back and went to sit on the kitchen counter.  
''We're all going back to the mainland to go clubbing!'' Alice said excitedly. Rose and Nessie beamed, while Bella cringed at the though of wearing high heels, a tight dress and make-up...  
''WOO! What time are we a'leavin'?!''  
''Just after dark, so go and get dressed and meet Carlisle at the boat'' Alice said in a stern voice. Emmett, Rose and Nessie all left to get dressed, while Bella sat still on her stool.  
''I think I might not come tonight... Just leave me and Edward here with a movie...'' Bella went on.  
''No. Eddie kin's is getting ready right now, so you should go and do the same'' Alice moaned- she was starting to get annoyed with Bella and her 'no fun agenda.' Bella got up, feeling betrayed by her one true love, and went to go get ready.

Alice and Nessie were standing in Bella's closet doorway, armed with curling tongs, make-up and a bag zipped up all the way up to the top, containing a dress only described as stunning... Bella came to a stand still. ''This can be easy, or this can be difficult, mom'' Nessie said grinning. Bella smiled, Nessie was becoming more like Alice everyday...  
''Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with!''Bella threw her hands up- the surrender.  
Alice and Renesmee smiled like two Cheshire cats, then grabbed Bella by the arms and dragged her to the wardrobe.

All the Cullen's stepped out of the doorway, looking as if they'd just arrived from fashion week in Paris...  
Alice was wearing a bright pink knee length dress, which was backless; Jasper at her side was wearing a black Calvin Klein suit, looking dashing as ever.  
Rosalie was wearing an almost floor length blood red dress and killer heels; her golden hair was tied into a swirl on the back of her head. Emmett stepped out of the doorway wearing designer jeans, and a black waistcoat over a deep red shirt.  
Jacob was wearing a white T-shirt with the phrase 'Sexier then Edward Cullen' printed on the front in think black lettering, and a pair of black baggy jeans (a smile plastered on his face too). Renesmee stood on his right was wearing a ruffled skirt and a purple vest top tucked into the skirt- also purple ballet pumps.  
The last to exit the house was Mr and Mrs HOT. Bella stood with her hand around Edwards waist smiling. He dress was expensive white silk which flowed to her knees but when over her chest and was long sleeved. Her dark brown hair was curled around her perfectly made up face. Edward stood to with a smile on his face as he looked down at his wife; he was wearing a white shirt with black braces and trousers.

They all walked in a line down the pier, looking as if they were in a movie. The wind blew the girls hair around their head and the world seemed to be moving in slow motion... Then all of a sudden, Jasper tripped, stumbling to the floor in an awkward motion. All the others laughed at him, as Alice went to help him up. ''Come on klutzy, we haven't got all night!'' Carlisle called from the boat, smiling. Jasper got up and stumbled towards the boat with Alice on his heels. Once they were all on the boat Carlisle kicked it into full gear and the boat seemed to be flying...

Half and hour later the boat was docked at a Rio De Janerio port and the Cullen's were making there way down the dock... Alice was rambling on about some party she wanted to go to, and the others had agreed to go, as long as she'd shut up for the rest of the night. As they walked down the street – turning heads the whole way – they could see the flashing lights of bars and clubs, - even the occasional strip club. Emmett, Jasper and Edward knew where they we going to go later on... Carlisle sighed, _oh to be young!_ He thought, _if only Esmee didn't want to take a nice romantic stroll on the beach..._ Edward heard what Carlisle was thinking and smiled, he asked him if he wanted to come with them, but Carlisle was cut off by Esmee saying, ''Its okay darling, we want to spend some quality time together'' then Carlisle smiled a very fake smile and agreed, secretly dying inside that he couldn't go to the strip clubs with the boys... Esmee and Carlisle said there goodbyes and told then to be back before 5 am.

The rest were free...

''CAUSE EVERYTIME WE TOUCH I FEEL ESTATIC... DU DA DE I SWEAR I CAN FLY! BAA NA NAA...'' Emmett sang - well screeched - at full volume. He and Rosalie were dancing back to back, getting closer and lower every single second... Alice and Nessie were holding hands jumping around and flinging there hair in every direction, while Jasper and Jacob looked on smiling. Edward and Bella were sitting in a booth holding hands watching Jasper and Jake nodding their heads along with the music. The music was blaring, the lights were flashing in a hypnotic fashion and the close packed bodies were all over heating, sending a muzzy feeling to glaze the room - but everybody was having too much fun to care.

Emmett and Rosalie moved towards Bella and Edward, grabbed them by the hands and dragged them to the dance floor. Emmett started to dance with Nessie, holding her hands swinging her around the floor, making every girl to be jealous of them. Rosalie was dancing with Jasper - who looked even more awkward and had no idea what he was doing – while Alice pulled Jake onto the floor and the two of them jumped and sung to all of the songs playing. The night was a well deserved one; everybody was smiling, laughing and enjoying themselves.

Around 4 o'clock in the morning the Cullen's were around a table laughing and teasing each other. Emmett and Nessie were slow dancing together in the middle of the dance floor, after Rosalie had given up dancing with Emm after he had torn her dress, right up the leg. Jasper had an Idea, a sly smile formed on his face as his plan formed... Edward heard all of what Jasper was thinking and laughed. ''You think we should do it?!'' Jasper said excitedly.  
''YEAH!'' Edward responded. Jasper got up and walked away from the table... he headed towards the entrance and disappeared out of the door.  
''What was that all about?'' Alice asked, a little worried to where Jasper had just disappeared to...Edward explained Jasper plan.

A few minuets later Jasper re-appeared with a police woman right behind him. He had a very worried face on, and was pointing over at Emmett and Nessie dancing in the middle of the floor. Jasper went to sit back with his family smiling. The police officer walked over to Emmett and Nessie, ''Excuse me, but could you take this girl back to her family'' She said.  
Emmett laughed, ''umm, I think you've been mistaken, I'm her uncle... she is my family.''  
''Not according to her family over there...'' She pointed to the Cullen's who had put on some very scared and worried faces. Emmett laughed again and walked Nessie – who knew right away what her family was up to – back to the table.  
''Tell her she's mistaken, I'm Nessie's uncle...'' Emmett's face slowly turned scared when all of them shook their heads.  
''Ohhh baby! Are you okay?! What did he do to you!'' Bella said grabbing Nessie, playing her part.  
''You've been very naughty Emmett...'' said the police woman, who started to remove her gloves and push Emmett into the nearest seat. ''Bad people get punished...'' she went on, and started to remove her shirt. All the Cullen's – except one - started laughing at the look on Emmett's face, a cross between scared stiff that he was about to be arrested and so happy he could die! Rosalie wasn't laughing. She got up as the stripper started climb onto Emmett, and shoved her out of the way.  
''He's mine! Back. Off.'' Rosalie growled, and with that, the stripper backed off and half ran out of the door crying. The Cullen's laughed even more at the sight of Rosalie telling Jasper and Edward off.

''I think we should start walking back now guys...'' Bella said, smiling at a drowsy looking Renesmee, whose head was resting on Jacobs shoulder.  
''Yeah, besides we've gotta be back soon, before the sun comes up...'' Edward agreed.  
''But Jasper already looks gay enough, the sparkles will only add to the effect!'' Emmett said, causing the table laugh instantaneously. Jacob got up and offered of carry Nessie, but she refused and started to walk toward the door, with the others following behind.

All the couples walked hand in hand, smiling at the night they'd just had, from Jasper doing the funky chicken to Emmett getting a stripper... They all walked back down the dock towards the shining boat. Jacob helped Nessie onto the deck, and then they went down to the bottom deck smiling at each other. Nessie rounded the corner to find a naked Carlisle lying on the floor. She blinked, and sure enough he was still there. Butt naked. ''Umm, grandpa? Can you _PLEASE_ go put on some clothes?!'' she said covering her eyes. Carlisle's eyes bugged wide and he ran towards the bathroom, as Nessie and Jake stood there laughing.

Once Carlisle and Esmee were dressed, and ready to weigh anchor the Cullen's took their seats and waited to arrive back at Isle Esmee...

Woo! What a night out! Wish I was there ;) Hope you all liked it, stayed up late to write it and get in as quick as I could! Please review :) And a MAHOOSIVE thanks to everybody who already has or fave'd! It makes me super happy to look in my inbox a read all the Fanfiction emails I've gotten about my stories. So thank you and I hope you like it, Shannon xx


	6. Jacob and Nessies day in

Hey! :) Chapter 6! Never thought I'd ever write such a long story, and that people would actually read it! Thank you very much and keep reading! So with no more a 'do, here we go...

The Cullen's go on HOLIDAY!

Chapter 6-

The boat sped towards the decking, causing waves to splash onto the surface. Jacob stepped onto the deck with Nessie in his arms, and Edward at his side. ''She sleeps like the dead'' Jacob said smiling, and then realized who he was talking to. ''Or maybe she doesn't...'' he laughed. Edward cracked a smile and opened the door for Jacob and walked in after him. Jacob took Nessie to her bed and climbed in next to her, then said ''Good night'' to Edward and Bella who were looming in the doorway. They parted with a smile and went to their bedroom... to enjoy what was left of the night...

The clock on the wall showed half 10 when Jacob wandered into the kitchen, looking for whatever was good to eat. He pulled out some eggs, bacon and sausages from the kitchen, then went to work...  
Nessie wrapped her dressing gown around herself, and then wondered how she'd got into her silky night gown... ''Alice'' she mumbled smiling, ''or Jacob...'' her smile brightened. She walked towards the kitchen where the smell of bacon and eggs wafted down the hall... as she rounded the corner she found Jacob – who was wearing a ''kiss the chief'' apron'' – place a plate of breakfast on the table, she went to him and locked her tiny arms around his neck. She had to reach a little by standing on her tippy-toes, but Jake made it easier by lowering his body towards her. Nessie moved her lips with him, his breath tickling her ear as he kissed her neck.

''Where's my mom and dad?'' Nessie said lowering herself into a char by the window. The sun sent patches of yellow to gleam on the tiled floor.  
''They've gone swimming, so has Alice and everybody else'' He smiled, ''just us two...'' He lifted a piece of sausage to Nessie's lips and she bit into it.  
''Mmmm, just us'' Nessie said, smiling

After they'd finished breakfast Renesmee went to get showered and changed – _better look decent just incase they all come home early, _She thought. Jacob waited in the bedroom, taking deep breaths. He was thinking about what he and Edward were talking about on the beach, _Do I do it now... or wait till later..._? _ I'm almost 18 now and she says she's ready...but am I? _His thoughts were stopped as Nessie stepped into the room wearing a pair of linen shorts and a pretty deep purple flowy shirt. She was beautiful. On her wrist was the promise bracelet Jacob had carved for her, it seemed like a lifetime ago he gave it to her... His smiled lightened up the room. She walked over to the bed and sat in Jacob lap. ''I know you've said no about it before, but I love you and I trust you. I totally get it if you don't want to...'' She said looking deep into his eyes. He looked away then looked back into her eyes.

Jacob lent in to kiss Nessie on her full lips, loosing his hands in her bronze ringlets. Nessie had her hands around his neck; she then pushed Jacob down onto the bed with a sudden fierceness. As she slung her leg over his hips, he froze. ''Nessie, I think we should wait...'' he said, trying to make a smile. Nessie slung her leg off of him and sat on the edge of the bed. Jacob scooted behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder. She smiled, ''I think your right, I'm sorry'' she said, then kissed him on the cheek.

Jacob lifted Nessie and carried her to the TV room, where he layed on the sofer spooning her. They settled on watching a movie about a wizard, with a funny scar on his head, and how he and 3 others had to get through a tournament of some sorts...

It was around 6 o'clock when the other Cullen's arrived home, and found Nessie and Jacob munching on a bowl of popcorn. Bella was the first one through the door, she smiled at Jake and Nessie then went over to kiss Nessie on the forehead, ''hey baby, how are you?'' Bella said.  
''Good thanks, me and Jake just hung around the house all day, watched a couple of films... Jake even made me breakfast!'' Nessie said grinning at Jacob who was blushing. Bella laughed and went to go take off her shoes. Edward walked in and Jacob looked towards the door, Edward winked over at him then went to stand in front of Nessie, who jumped up to hug her Dad. She kissed him on the cheek and grinned a huge grin. ''Nice to see you to'' he said when she let go.  
Nessie smiled, ''Love you.''

Nessie curled up besides Jacob as the others filed through. Alice and Emmett were having a row about some Animal Emmett kill that Alice wanted. ''I called dips!'' Alice moaned.  
''No you didn't'' Emmett mimicked Alice.  
''Did!''  
''Didn't!''  
''Did!''  
''Didn't!'' They continued up the stairs with there argument. Rosalie rolled her eyes at Jacob and Nessie.  
Then she said, ''not to close Ness, you don't want flees.'' She made a face of horror.  
''Ill take my chances'' Nessie said pecking Jake on the lips. He smiled at her.  
''Hey Blondie!'' Jacob called to Rosalie as she muttered a swear word.  
Next to walk through the door was Jasper followed by Carlisle and Esmee. Jasper smiled then went to sit in the middle of Nessie and Jake. Nessie frowned and budged to the side. Jasper turned and smiled at Jacob, and then something moved inside Jacobs's pants... ''Do I make you randy baby!'' Jasper said excitedly. Jacob blushed and moved his hands to his trousers to hide his mini-Jake from popping up...

''Are we going out tonight? So uncle Emm can go find that stripper he wanted so badly...?'' Nessie said, causing Rose to lift her eyes at her husband who shrunk into the counter and mouthed ''shut the fudge up'' to Nessie. Nessie grinned and waggled her eyebrows at her uncle.  
''Ohhh yeah can we Carlisle! Po-lease!'' Alice said, dropping to her knees in front of Carlisle and begged.  
''Sorry girls, but we're staying in tonight, the whole family. We're playing monopoly!'' Carlisle said holding up a monopoly game board and money.  
''Yay...'' The whole kitchen chimed together. Sarcasm in full usage. Nessie had an idea, and wagged her eyebrows at Alice who was pouting on a stool. Alice's eyes went blank for a couple of seconds, and then she lifted her gaze towards Renesmee then towards the door. Nessie walked towards her and touched her left hand, sending the image of a night club and fruity drinks and blaring music to play in Alice's mind. Then Nessie showed Alice a time to meet outside by the boat. Alice smiled quickly then returned to her pouting.  
''So, to the games room!'' Carlisle shouted excitedly.

Three hours later Carlisle was hunched over a mountain of monopoly money, while Emmett, Jasper Edward and Rosalie sat with only one-monopoly-note. ''Edward you owe me money! $1000 PLEASE!'' Carlisle demanded.

''I don't have enough...'' If Edward could cry, he would be. He hated to loose, especially to his own father!  
Carlisle frowned, ''you know what that means then... YOU HAVE TO SUCK EMMETTS BIG, HAIRY TOE!'' He broke into hysterical laughter.  
Behind all the commotion Alice nudged Nessie, whose eyes were starting to droop. Alice got up holding Nessie's hand and led her to the front door.

''Now the real fun begins...!'' Alice smiled a huge smile and led Nessie to the speedboat...

Chapter 6 done! :) Ohhh that tender moment with Jake and Nessie :') sweet! Lol, so I hope you like this chapter! :) What will Alice and Nessie get up to on THERE night out... ;) Please leave a review on what you think about this chapter :) Chow amigos, Shannon xx


	7. NO to Alcohol, YES to blood!

Aloha :) Now the real fun begins ;) Lol, I woke up in the morning and checked my email, and I had 30 new emails from fanfiction- favourite, reviews and alert subs! OMG 30! This was just a random one I wrote and didn't expect anyone to read, so thank you, so much for liking them :) Ookay, here we go...

The Cullen's go on HOLIDAY!

Chapter 7-

''Now the real fun begins...!'' Alice smiled a huge smile and led Nessie to the speedboat...

Alice threw on the bags she'd already packed, containing two knee length dresses- one in pink and one in purple- and a hair of hooker heels, which were scare-Bella-to-death-too-high. Then Alice turned to help Nessie onto the boat. Once everything was ready Alice pulled the boat around from the dock and sent it flying into the dark night...

The girls walked down the street, arms locked together. Men's heads turned and women's faces glowed with jealousy as the sound of their heels_ clinked _on the stones and the dresses clung to their skinny bodies. Nessie and Alice were glowing from the lights and had smiles plastered on there faces. It was _fabulous. _Alice pointed to a club then glided Nessie to it- men following them love struck.

Outside the club the walls had been painted a deep purple, which made the light on the outside show up brighter-the lights had been placed so they spelled out '_Midnight_' in a flashy slanted lettering. There was a red rope hanging, and a queue a mile long stretched behind it. Alice made her way to the front, earning a few fingers and comments made by some girls. ''Hey, Alice and Nessie Cullen'' she said smiling sweetly.  
The bouncer looked down, ''your not on the list'' he said, stuttering a little when he looked at the girls.  
''Can I have a look?'' Nessie said, batting her eyelashes. The bouncer gave his clipboard to her straight away.  
''Oh looky, here we are'' she said, writing it down as she said it. He winked and let them through.  
''Nice'' Alice said nudging her arm.

The club curtains were separated by two men wearing only a pair of sliver boxer shorts, the girls stepped through them. Alice brushed her hand across one of the men's well developed chest smiling in his direction. ''Where to!'' Alice squealed.  
''The bar! Please buy me a proper drink, I wont tell dad if you don't!'' Nessie urged.  
Alice smiled, ''you wont tell dad anything cause we weren't even out here tonight. I can see that they won't start looking for us until three-o-five, so we have a few hours to play'' Alice and Nessie almost ran towards the bar.  
''What'll it be?'' the bartender asked smiling at the two striking girls.  
''Hmm... One virgin cocktail and two sex-on-the-beaches, please'' Alice said excitedly, tapping her foot to the beat of the music.  
''You got some ID?'' he said raising his eyebrow but still smiling.  
''Sure do'' Alice said then searched through her bag, ''here'' she said placing her ID in his hand. He looked it over then returned it and went to fix their drinks.  
''Wait, why are you getting to many? You can't even drink!'' Nessie said laughing.  
''Tell you later...'' Alice smiled at Nessie who was deep in thought as to why shed ordered so many alcoholic drinks, which she could only drink... ''Don't hurt yourself!'' she eventually said to Nessie.  
The barman came back with their drinks, splitting a smile and wink between them. Alice payed and went to a table carrying her drinks with neon straws, umbrellas and colourful sparklers.

Nessie took a slurp of one of the drinks, and screwed her nose up, ''WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!'' she shouted over the music- which was playing tik tok by Ke$ha.  
''Sex on the beach!" Alice sang.  
''I LOVE IT!'' Nessie stated, then called over the waiter, ''can I have 4 more of these!?''

Alice sat on the edge of her seat as she watched Nessie dance and jiggle to the music- with a huge group of boys around her. Edward was going to kill her. Nessie has downed almost 6 sexes on the beach, 3 virgin strawberry cocktails and 2 glasses of champagne. _Yeep, I'm dead_ she thought. Alice gave a huge sigh then looked at her phone's clock; it was already ten-to-three. She grabbed her bag, and then went to drag the drunk-hybrid from the dance floor.  
''Ness come-'' Alice began.  
''Ohhh boys, this is my Aunt Alice! She's a vampire! But SHHHH don't say ANYTHING!'' Nessie said giggling as she hiccupped.  
''Sorry, she's drunk, I have to get her home...so I can be killed by her father and boyfriend...''Alice said but mumbling the last part. She grabbed Nessie's arm -who tried to untangle from her grip- and walked to the door, with Nessie stumbling the whole way.  
''You know your gunna be in _SO_ much trouble! When your dad hears this... and _JACOB_! Ohmigosh I'm so on fire...'' Alice panicked- which was a _very _rare thing for her.  
''Haha! Your gunna be on fire! Cause your a vampire!'' Nessie burst into hysterical laughter.  
''Yeah, what was that back there! You just told about 15 guys about me!'' Alice spat back.  
''Umm... ''  
''Umm? Is that all you can really say! Umm!''  
''Umm... yeah!'' Nessie said giggling.  
''Lets get you back to the boat!'' Alice said flustered.  
Nessie began to sing, ''Row, row, row ya boat gently down the stream! Merrily, merrily, life is but a dream...!''

Alice pushed Nessie into the seat by the wheel and tied her down with a pair of handcuffs. ''These must be yours and Jaspers, you naughty girl!'' Nessie said giggling.  
Alice rolled her eyes, ''and your not?'' Nessie just smiled.

Alice floated the boat to the dock, worried that the rest of her family might hear. ''Nessie you _have_ to be quiet! Please, when they find out I snuck you out... I don't even wanna think about it...!'' Alice whispered pulling the key from her pocket and unlocking Nessie from the seat.  
''LIKE SPYS!'' Nessie shouted, which caused Alice to put her hand over her mouth and try to hear any movement from the house. Nothing. _Safe, _Alice said smiling on the inside. Alice grabbed Renesmee and pulled her along the dock all the way up the path towards the house. Then she rummaged through her bag to find her keys...they weren't there. She checked her pockets and even the bags where she had put her's and Nessie's 'before' clothes in. They weren't in any of the bags. ''Ohhh fudge! Nessie, do you have the house keys?!'' Alice whispered.  
''Uh, nopeee'' Nessie said playing with her dress.  
''And I don't have them either...''  
Nessie sat on the steps, and then burst into floods of tears. ''I want to go to bed! I feel sick!''-She started to bang on the door- ''Mummy let me in!!'' she shouted to the door, with her nose pressed against it. ''MUMMY! PLEASE! I WONT DO IT AGAIN! IT WAS ALLLL AUNTY ALICE'S IDEA!!''  
Alice slapped her head against the brick wall; _I swear I will never ever go out with this girl _EVER _again! Just please let us get through this night without the drama! _Alice prayed.  
''Nessie get up! And shut it!'' Alice shouted.  
''Mummy?! Please let me in!''Nessie cried, but less loud.  
Suddenly Emmett came to the door and opened it, causing Nessie to fall onto his feet.  
''Oh Uncle Emm! Thank you!''  
''Ohhh your in so much-'' Emmett began.  
''Don't start!'' Alice snapped, ''Help me get her into the damn house!'' Emmett lifted Nessie into the house. ''Where is everyone?'' Alice wondered out loud.  
''Just out to the caves... Carlisle beat Jacob at connect-four, so his punishment is he has to sleep outside... Naked.'' Emmett said laughing.  
''Ohhh can I go to the caves?'' Nessie said, smiling sneakily.  
Alice gave her a hard cold look.  
''Okay, okay! Maybe some other time...'' Nessie said, wondering off into fantasy land.  
Emmett raised his eyebrows and snorted, ''so you guys haven't done it yet...''  
''Well Unca Emm...No'' Nessie said. Then when she began to explain, Alice cut her off.  
''Not now Nessie''  
''Okay some other time then...'' Nessie again went off to fantasy land. Emmett laughed.  
''But you know you'll be in so much trouble when they hear this...?''  
''They won't find out Emmett. And if they do, who ever tells them is SO dead'' Alice said in her most terrifying voce. That silenced Emmett enough.

Emmett and Alice took Nessie to her bedroom. Nessie went a slight green. ''Bathroom! NOW!'' She shouted. Emmett let her down and she sprinted to the bedroom where she vomited noisily into the toilet.  
''Lovely'' Emmett said screwing his nose up.  
''You go; I'll stay here and watch her. If the others ask, say Carlisle was getting loud and Nessie had a headache, and felt sick so I'm here looking after her, okay?'' Alice said in a serious tone.  
''Uh kay, see you later...'' Emmett backed towards the door.

Alice walked into the bathroom, where the smell of puke wafted around the room. ''So you gunna tell me why you bought all those drinks now?'' Nessie said, lifting her head from the toilet.  
''To get you drunk!'' Alice burst into hysterical laughter.  
Nessie smiled, ''say no to alcohol, yes to blood!

Chapter 7 donee! Hope you enjoyed this one, alotta fun to write! It got the bit about Nessie crying on the doorstep and loosing her keys from my mum and cousin, one of their experiences with alcohol gone wrong! Haha thanks :) Please leave a review if you liked it and thank you for the reviews so far. Oh and a big thanks to Allebasii who made me realise that I keep writing Esme wrong ;) (Auto correction, what can I say! Lol) so thanks for all the reviews :) And I love you's! Shannon xx


	8. Woah!

Hey :) A shout out to my buddy Sophie, whose been sending my stories to all her other friends and getting them to read them! So thank you my darling, I love you! 3 Here's how it goes...

* * *

The Cullen's go on HOLIDAY!

Chapter 8-

The sun was rising over the sea, causing the water to gleam and sparkle like the clan of Vampires just inside the house. Jacob snorted in his sleep then rolled over, thumping into a something hard. He blinked wildly as his eyes began to adjust to the light coming from the bottom of the cave. As his eyes adjusted he started to see...shapes...then colours...a pretty pink...he could also smell, and something foul was coming from the pretty pink thing. Something moved, and Jacob could feel something moving on his stomach, tracing patterns- up and down.  
''I have to admit it'' -the pink thing sounded like it was smiling, - ''I'm impressed! You have an eight-pack! Not just a six pack, but and eight pack!'' something began to poke at the contours of his abs...  
''Umm... thanks'' it sounded like a question from Jacobs mouth.  
The sun shone more brightly, causing all the shapes and colours to start to make sense. Renesmee was laying next to Jacob, smiling, while running her fingers down his stomach. He returned the smile then lent into peck her on her full lips when he stopped short, smelling her breath. It smelled like...vodka and –one more sniff confirmed it- sick. Jacob raised an eyebrow at her, she lost her smile.  
''I went out last night, just for a couple of hours with Alice! You were having so much fun last night...'' Suddenly she looked down, ''maybe a little too much fun.''  
''What do you-'' Jacob started to say, but then remembered last night, and what his dare ended up being... His eyes bugged wide before he quickly moved his hands to just below his waist, to hide what ever was being shown down there...  
''Now I wished I'd stayed here!'' Nessie giggled, then handed him a pair of pink boxers. Jacob raised an eyebrow, but she just smiled.

Jacob and Nessie walked into the kitchen- Jacob wearing a pair of jorts with his shirt hanging out of the back and Nessie in a Blue vest top and flowery skirt. The radio was playing music all through the house -Noah and The Whale, 5 years time- and Alice was dancing in a yellow polka-dot bikini. ''Hey! We're ALL going out on the big boat! So go get your Speedo's Jake and be down at the dock's in 10!!'' Alice said excitedly.  
Jacob laughed when Alice mentioned the word 'Speedo's', ''Speedo's you must be kidding! Can't I just wear shorts?''  
''Nope! All the boys are wearing them! Nessie got you a nice pair of pink ones! There on your bed, go put them on. NOW!'' Alice said in a rush. Jacob gave out a puff of air went to go change...

Ten minuets, and a bottle of baby oil later, Jacob stepped out of the house wearing a pair of ultra tight-bright pink Speedo's. He tried to look impassive as he walked down the length of the dock, with a pair of sunglasses sliding down his nose. He pushed them up with his finger then heard Nessie call to him, ''can you just grab my bag, Jake?!'' A rumble of laughter cheered from the boat as Jacob bent down to pick up Nessie's oversized purple bag. He started walking again but was soon stopped as Alice took a picture of him, Emmett wolf-whistled.  
''Jake, sexxxxay!'' Bella called from the boat. Jacob looked first at Carlisle, then at Jasper then Emmett and finally at Edward, who sat smiling a cocky smile. They were all wearing knee length swimming shorts. ''Didn't you get the memo Jake?'' Emmett called, ''we decided to go with the shorts after all.'' Everyone on the boat laughed again.  
''Gawd, you guys are SOOO ten-minuets ago! Shorts are out, Speedo's are in'' Jake said then winked at Nessie- who just laughed back at him. The boys just stared at him, wondering...  
''Err we gunna go? Need 'ta get my tan on!'' Jacob said, ''being so you lot cant!'' He burst into hysterical laughter. The other just stared at him. ''Ohhh put the fangs away! C'mon Doc! Let's get going!'' Carlisle laughed, and then revved the engine as Jacob climbed in. The boat pulled away causing Jacob to fall into the water with a splash. Everyone laughed and Alice snapped a picture with Jacobs's eye half closed his mouth choking on sea water and his hair spiking out in every direction.  
''This ones going on facebook!'' Alice called to him.  
''NO DONT YOU DARE!! The WHOLE pack will see it and I won't live it down!!'' Jacob said, huffing and puffing as he tried to climb onto the bottom deck of the boat.  
''HA! TOO LATE! ALREADY SENT!'' Alice burst into a fit of giggles.  
Jacob pouted, ''Ill get you back! Your boyfriends scared of water and he wont be able to help you!'' Everyone looked over to where Jasper sat in the middle of the boat, wearing his yellow rubber ducky, he looked up to see everyone's faces and smiled- not aware he'd just been dissed by Jacob. ''Hi'' Jasper said. Jacob laughed along with the rest of the Cullen's as the boat raced forward into the golden sun.

''Hey, what'cha call a cross between a penguin and a vampire?!''  
Rosalie rolled her eyes.  
''FROST-BITE!!'' Jacob burst into a fit of laughter rolling onto his sides. Alice snapped another picture of Jacob then one of Rosalie half-laying on one of the leather seats- she was wearing a perfect white bikini, which went around her neck and down her back, a pair of oversized sunglasses and bloody red lipstick. _She didn't seem to get the joke_ Jacob thought, and then went to go and explain it to her.  
Jasper just sat still and motionless in the middle of the wooden deck, while Alice and Nessie were dancing to some tunes on the top deck. Bella and Edward sitting on a pillow-covered-bed, with multicoloured thin curtain surrounding them, smiling at Emmett who was attempting sea fishing.

''Carlisle just leave it!'' Emmett called to the Doc as he went to grab the unmoving pole.  
''I hate fishing... its boring!'' Carlisle moaned.  
''Let the fish come to you, you must be still and silent...'' Emmett said in a calm relaxed voice.  
''IVE GOT A BITE!!'' Carlisle screamed, ''WHAT DO I DO!?''  
''ER... Reel and pull!?'' Emmett called back.  
''YOU SAID ''ER'' YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING!''  
''Yes I do!''  
''DONT!''  
''Do!''  
''DONTT!''  
''Do!''  
''DONTT!''  
''Do!''  
''DONTT!''  
''Ohhh shut up and give me the damn pole!'' Esme shouted at the boys, Carlisle handed her the pole and she began to heave and pull the bendy black pole- which looked like as though it was about to snap. But suddenly Esme tugged on the pole and a giant fish flew onto the deck. It flopped about for a couple of seconds before Esme lifted it over her head and roared- a very manly sound. Carlisle and Emmett just stood there, staring. ''Lunch is served! '' She called then went to drain the fish... Carlisle and Emmett stood for a moment longer, then shrugged and went to help prepare the catch.

''That was some of the best blood I've had in AGES'' Edward said then slurped up some more.  
''Mmmm yeah, the actual fish isn't all that bad either!'' Jacob said taking-the-Mickey. Edward just stared at him then slowly began to shake his head. Esme gathered up all the cups and went to wash them below the deck, followed by Carlisle who clung onto her waist. Emmett winked at Carlisle, who then parted with a fox smile and disappeared.  
''So, what we gunna do now...?!'' Alice said enthusiastically. The others all looked blankly around at each other. Then inspiration hit Jasper. He quickly ran down to the bottom deck- where a thumping sound was rocking the doorframe – then returned with a big white box. Alice beamed, Bella groaned and Rosalie started to warm up...

''Left hand red'' Alice called.  
Rosalie snorted, ''$1,000 says she doesn't make it!'' she laughed and grabbed the money from her purse. Alice and Edward both placed their money down.  
''O-k-ay...'' Bella panted. She moved her left hand from the side of the twister mat and desperately reached behind her leg and head towards the red circle. ''Almost...'' She said over and over as her hand moved millimetre by millimetre.  
''She so wont do it!'' Jacob said from under her. His leg was tangled between her thighs and his arms were at the other end of the mat- he didn't even break a sweat, where's if Bella was still human she would be bright red with sweat pouring from her face and arms. Bella's middle finger just skimmed the edge of the red circle when she collapsed onto Jacob and Emmett below her.  
''Bet you like this, eh' Emmy-boy'' Jacob called from behind him, winking. Emmett said nothing but just smiled and went to heave Bella off from on-top of him. Rosalie walked towards the money and grabbed all three-thousand-dollars. She sneered at the lump still laying and panting, on the twister mat.  
''Hey Bella?'' Rosalie called.  
''Uh, yeah?'' Bella let her head fall to the side where Rosalie was sitting.  
''Your crap at Twister'' Rosalie cackled then went to help Emmett stand up. He smiled and kissed her on her full lips.  
''You're so evil at times... I think it's sexy!'' Emmett said smirking, and then he lifted Rosalie and ran towards the back of the boat, flinging her into the water. The others moved to the back of the boat where they all burst into fits of laughter at the sight of Rosalie soaking wet with mascara and lipstick dripping down her face.  
''Your going to regret that, baby'' Rosalie said with a barely there smile. She swam to the boat and grabbed the tail. Edward knew what she was up to but before he had time to react she lifted the mammoth boat ten feet into the air and flung it down into the water, sending everyone else into the clear blue ocean.

Esme looked up at Carlisle, ''whoa!'' He smiled and continued to kiss her...

* * *

Chapter 8! Finished! :) Haha, the bit at the end ;) Lol, Please leave a review of this chapter if you liked it, thanks guys :) Once again, thanks Sophie and everyone else who has review/fave'd or whatever, it means ALOT! Feeling the loveee ;) Please send this story to your friends, who I hope, will enjoy it as much as I have when writing it! So thanks to everyone, love ya'll, Shannon xx


	9. The Cullen's play Hide and Seek

Halloo there, first off: my support goes out to all those in Haiti, all families' friends and the medical teams out there helping :) DOING IT FOR HAITI! Thanks Shannon Whitlock McCarty Mason ;) Lol so this is how it goes...

The Cullen's go on HOLIDAY!

Chapter 9-

''I'm not going down there! You do it Edward, you've seen them naked before...''  
''Hale no! I can see them now, I'm not going down there so it looks even realer...''  
''Fine, rock paper scissors!''  
Edward laughed, ''fine, okay! Rock, paper, SISSORS!''  
Jaspers fist was clenched, rock. Where's Edward's hand was laying flat just like paper.  
''Uggg!! I shouldn't have thought about it! FINE I'LL GO!'' Jasper sauntered of swinging his arms like a little girl.

''Umm Carlisle...?'' Jasper said, avoiding eye contact.  
Carlisle looked up, ''ya?''  
''Could you go put some clothes on? Then take us home?'' Jasper looked out of the cabin where Carlisle and Esme were laying naked on the floor. Carlisle sighed. Esme looked frustrated at Jasper.  
''Ugg, sure!'' Carlisle moaned. Carlisle got up and walked to the bathroom, Esme just layed there, giving Jasper daggers.  
''Thanks alot!'' Esme said then left the room and slammed the door.  
''Sorry mommy!'' Jasper called after her, biting his lip.

Carlisle docked the boat and got off smiling, hoping to carry on where him and Esme had left off. He grabbed Edward by the arm and led him over to one corner as the others got off the boat. ''Can you do me a favour?'' Carlisle said in a sugar sweet voice.  
''Sure, whatever you need'' Edwards said smiling, but as soon as he heard what Carlisle was thinking he grimanced. ''Except that! Please, anything else! Why don't you get Emmett to do it?! He's more...FUN than me...'' Edward complained.  
Carlisle shook his head. ''Just for tonight, thanks'' Then he sauntered off holding Esme by the hand, leading her to the house.  
''Grr... Let's get this over with...'' Edward complained then went to get the rest of his family.

''Why are they pink?!'' Emmett complained.  
''Because I like pink!'' Edward shot back, causing Emmett to laugh. All the Cullen's where in the middle of the forest that surrounded the house, wearing pink t-shirts with either 'Team Edward' or 'Team Jacob' on them in a fancy lettering. In Jacobs team there was: Bella, Alice and Jasper. And Edward had: Rosalie, a moaning Emmett and Nessie.  
''The rules are you can't hide in the house and once you find someone they are on your team and have to help find the rest of the other team, OH and NOO powers! Okay?'' Edward said to the rest of his family, who looked bored stiff and wanted to hit him. ''Try to hit me Emmett and I will hurt you...''  
Emmett just laughed- doubting Edwards ability to hurt anything besides his dinner...  
Edward got out a coin, ''Jacob, heads or tails?''  
''Heads'' Jacob shouted as Edward flipped the coin- It landed in his palm, he dared to peak. It was heads.  
''Knew it'' Alice said smiling.  
''Kay, do you what to hide or seek?'' Edward said, and then read Jakes thoughts. ''1...2...3...4...'' He counted as Jacobs's team ran off into the darkness. Emmett growled while Nessie and Rose filed their nails. ''Having fun yet!?'' Edward called to his team.  
''Nope'' his team replied.

96 seconds later...

''100!! READY OR NOT HERE WE COME!' Edward shouted then giggled like a little child. During the time Eddie had been counting Emmett had ripped slits into his shirt and smothered moss, dirt and who knows what else on his face, out of his head spiked out random blades of grass and stones- he also smelled just like a bears backside.  
Emmett smiled, ''its go time!'' Edward lost his smiled, he'd been replaced. ''Ness your gunna go after your mom, Rosalie you take down Alice. Edward you get Jazz and I'm going after their leader- Jacob! You all ready?!''  
Nessie and Rose smiled, ''YES SIR WE ARE!''  
Edward pouted, ''It's MY team!'' Emmett smiled then walked over to Edward and scribbled on his shirt, and wrote 'Emmett's Team!' in a thick black manly looking lettering.  
''Any questions EDDIE KINS!?!'' Emmett shouted in Edwards face. Edwards shook his head. ''GOOD! FALL OUT TEAM!'' And with that, Nessie and Rosalie darted into the forest, while Edward walked at human speed off to find Jasper.

8:30pm-  
Nessie hid behind a tree, and then darted to the one just next to it... She could smell her target- just a mile past the waterfall. ''I'm coming for you mommy...'' Nessie whispered then sped off towards the river. A couple of seconds later Nessie was hiding behind the mammoth waterfall, the water was the perfect protection... The day had grown dark causing the forest to look alien and no so familiar, great time to go and play... Suddenly the wind changed and Nessie could smell her mom running back towards the river. Nessie poised to spring as her mom came into sight...  
Bella looked around. _Nothing, no ones been here yet..._ she thought then sniffed the air, it was clean, _stay here Bella; just don't let them find you...  
_Nessie sprang onto her moms back, ''GOT'CHU! YOU SUCK AT HIDE AND SEEK!!!'' she shouted. Then laughed as her mom looked as if she was about to cry.  
''I WANTED TO WIN!!'' Bella screamed to her daughter. Nessie took a step back.  
''I'm... I'm sorry, but it's a game and I had to get you... or Unca Emm would have hurt me...'' Nessie said with tears in her eyes. Bella frowned.  
''I suppose I'm on your team now!'' She said bitterly, ''I wanted to kick you dads be-hind! Prove that I'm not just some pretty face!''  
''Its Unca Emm's team now...'' Nessie admitted, not sure weather Bella would mind or not...  
''Ohhh yes! Cool who shall we go get!? Actually I'm going for Alice! See you!'' Bella said excitedly then ran off into the forest before Nessie could say 'bye.' _Now who am I suppost to go get... _She thought, and then inspiration hit her. _I smell a wolf... _Then Nessie disappeared into the night...

10:50pm-  
Alice was lounged on a tree trunk, right at the top of the canopy. She could see the whole Island from where she was, and even the city lights of Rio, it was stunning. Alice had snuck out her iPod and a couple of magazines', so she was passing the time by listening to some tunes and cutting out pictures of the latest fashion. All of a sudden Rosalie poked her head through the tree branches, twigs were sticking out of her golden hair in random places. ''Why didn't you hide properly? Like... I dunno, UNDER A ROCK?!'' Rosalie said frustrated, '' I'll need at least twenty baths before I stop smelling! And my HAIR! OHMIGOSH YOUR SO ON FIRE!'' She shouted to Alice who was smiling delicately.  
''I knew you'd come looking for me so I went where you'd hate it the most!''Alice giggled, then handed her sister a brush and wet wipes. ''And I also knew you'd find me''-Alice pouted, - ''so I figured 'why don't we just stay here and chill''' she laughed.  
''Why not!'' Rosalie sat next to Alice and looked through the iPods songs...

11:05-  
''Come out come out where ever you are Jasper...'' Edward said mysteriously. He stalked past a giant tree with branches that looked like claws. Lightening quickly lighted the forest ahead of him, he saw a hooded figure with fingers that touched he damp forest floor. Edward jumped back, startled, he didn't hear or smell anything after the light disappeared. He gulped, ''Jasper? Was that you?'' then, when nothing moved or answered, he started moving again further into the darkness. Edward had his hands clutched to his chest and was taking baby steeps forward... another flash of lightening, and Edward saw the hooded figure again, this time alot closer- the figure wasn't thinking, but was wearing a mask... Edward shrieked and ran in the opposite direction. He could_ feel _the figure behind him, chasing him, getting closer and closer, which was easy to do as Edward's leg's were shaking, causing his leg to feel like jelly- and run like jelly. ''Please! Leave me alonnnneeeeee'' Edward screamed backwards. The figure just sped up. One of his hands touched Edwards shoulder, shaking his whole frame. He was so focused on the figure that he tripped on a log, falling to the ground with the figure on top of him... then it started laughing... a great booming sound...?  
''EMMETT!?!?'' Edward shouted. Emmett removed his mask and pulled out the branches from his arms, and then he pulled back his hood revealing curly black locks. Edward's eyes bugged wide, ''I'm going to KILL you!'' he shouted then wrestled Emmett to the floor, throwing random punches, hoping to hit him...  
''You actually trying to hurt me? Cause it aint working...'' Emmett said laughing as Edward threw a couple of jabs into Emm's stomach.  
Edward panted, ''yes!''

Ten minuets later and Emmett gave up, he threw Edward of him and sat up, ''Sorry I was getting bored'' he said lamely.  
''Have you found anyone yet?'' Edward asked.  
''Uh, no!''-A grim smile- ''can't find Jacob anywhere, or Jasper...What about you?''  
''No one, I was being stalked by you, and I though it was Jasper...'' Edward admitted. ''What about Rose and Ness, did they find Bella and Alice?''  
''I don't know, they didn't shout or anything...'' Emmett pouted, '' we suck at this...''  
''You do'' Edward said smiling. Emm snorted.  
''I'm going, good luck you big wimp!'' Emmet stood and headed to the south, then called back, ''EDWARD LIKES TO PLAY WITH BUNNIES!!''  
''Now what?'' Edward quietly asked himself... He groaned, ''ohhh I'm just gunna cheat!! Yeah that's right cute little woodland bunnies, I'm badddd!'' He concentrated for a minuet the he heard the familiar laugh of Jasper... up... high? Edward followed the sound for a mile or two then climbed to the canopy, where he could smell fresh blood and the sound of music...? ''What the hell?'' he said to himself when he saw Alice, Rosalie and Bella painting Jaspers toes a bright pink and slurping on bloody-drinks. They all looked up at the same time, eyes bugged wide. Alice started to say, ''It's not what it looks-''  
''Can I have mine done next?!" Edward almost shouted cutting her off...

1:00am-  
Jacob was hidden under a small rock, he knees bunched together and his head between them. He blew out a sigh. _How much longer...? _He thought to himself. Something rustled from above the rock then pounced onto it; Jacob held still, he didn't dare to breathe... A light, tinkering sound, sounded from above... Jacob blew out the breath he'd been holding, he knew who had just caught him. He budged the rock aside and sat up. Nessie pounced onto his lap and crushed her lips to his.  
''Gotcha'' she said, smiling.  
''Mmmm, I don't think you did...'' Suddenly Jacob pulled her lips back to his and kissed her with a sudden fierceness... The world seemed to melt around them as their body's scorched the air and ground around them...  
''Okay break it up freaks!'' Emmett called to them. Nessie and Jacob frowned, annoyed that Emmett had ruined there kiss.  
''Look who talking... Unca Emm, you're the freak'' Nessie smiled and went to hug her favourite uncle.  
''Eww, werepire germs!!'' Emmett shreaked as Nessie stepped back. He stood there chuckling to himself for ruining whatever the 'freaks' were about to get up to... He raised an eyebrow at Nessie, who blushed.  
''Get lost!'' Nessie said laughing, '' Where is everyone else?''  
''I dunno, but tell your dad he hits like a girl'' Emmett winked over at Jacob, who sat smiling.  
''Har har! Let's go find them...'' Nessie started off towards the beach- the boys followed behind her...

6:00-  
All the Cullen's were laying on the beach, waiting for the sun to come up. Rosalie and Emmett weren't really watching it, not really, they where too busy snogging each others faces off. Bella was lounged across Edwards's chest, running her hands up and down... Alice was laughing at Jasper as he pretended to be a bunny, hopping around here and there. Nessie was also laying on Jacob's chest; he was playing with her bronze ringlets, twisting them around his fingers... Then Carlisle stepped out of the house wearing only a pair of leather boots, pants and a whip hanging from his belt... Everyone else turned and watched him stagger his way up the beach, huffing and puffin as he walked... '' Hey'' was all he said as he sat down on the sand. They all just sat staring at him for a couple of seconds. Then he turned to his family and blew out a gust of air, ''your mom disturbs me.''

Lol, chapter 9 complete :) Lol... so please leave a review of what you thought of this chapter :) For some reason, I wrote alot about bunnies..? So leave a comment if you like bunnies! Haha, sorry I'm sick and its 1:46 in the morning, give me a break! Haha, so, thank you to those who have commented and keep them coming. Much loveee, Shannon xx


	10. Boys Day!

Hey :) Chapter .Word. This chapter was inspired by Miss Sophie-Jane, who helped me with my writers block! Sorry it took so long! This chapter has a very important message to it aswell... something alot of teens out there have to decide...and its not whether they should eat a squirrel or bunny! Haha, 'ere goes...

The Cullen's go on HOLIDAY!

Chapter 10-

All the vampires sat around the kitchen table, staring at Nessie and Jacob who were tucking into pancakes smothered with chocolate syrup and strawberries. ''I'm hungry!'' Emmett complained. Rosalie got up and walked to the fridge. She pulled out a rabbit and a squirrel, ''what do you want?'' she asked, raising her eyebrows.  
''Umm... Sammy-Squirrel'' he replied smiling.  
Alice turned her head towards him, ''Uh, no. He's mine, you caught Benny remember? Besides you got the snake the other day!'' she stuck her tongue out at him, and then went around to grab Benny-bunny and shoved it into Rosalie's hands, taking Sammy as she did. ''Your coming with ME!''She pecked Sammy on the mouth and put him back in the fridge. Edward made a face of disgust, and Bella looked hungrily at the now closed fridge door. _Nope your mine, _Bella thought...  
''So what time are you boys off swimming?'' Esme asked washing Nessie and Jacobs plates.  
''As soon as the witless-wonder is done drinking...'' Edward said looking over at Emmett who was sucking at the bunny's neck like it was a lolly-pop. _You're just JEALOUS I have something to suck! _Emmett though.  
Edward just glared at him, then slowly began to shake his head, ''you should see Bella in bed, then you'd be the jealous one!'' he finally shot back, stopping all the surrounding conversations.  
''EDWARD!'' Bella complained.

The girls all kissed their men goodbye then waited for Emmett- who was locked in a vice tight bear hug and was French kissing Rosalie. ''Get a room!'' Nessie shouted to them. Rosalie pulled back Emmett's head an inch, ''tonight?'' she whispered. Emmett smiled like the pervert he is before leaving with the rest of the guys.

''So, on the boat... all day?'' Jasper asked, taking a heavy gulp. The others were all standing in the speed boat, smiling down at him shaking. Esme and Carlisle had poped Jasper's rubber ducky last night, so was left with no life staving aids...  
''You're the most pathetic vampire to ever walk –or swim- the earth!'' Emmett moaned.  
Jasper took a breath then let it out in a gust of wind, _Edward, you need to save me from drowning or I'll tell Bella what you were looking at couple of nights ago..._Jasper though.  
''You wouldn't!'' Edward said out loud, causing Carlisle, Emmett and Jacob all to sigh in frustration. _  
I so would!_ Jasper thought then smiled maliciously. He climbed onto the boat and took his seat –once again- in the middle of the deck. Edward decided to drive the boat today, giving Carlisle a break, so he stood by the wheel then turned the boat around, steering it to the west side of the Island- where beautiful lagoons were hidden behind rock-caves.

''TUUUROOONIMOOOO!!'' Emmett shouted as he bombed into the water. Waves splashed into the shore, where the other's were laughing and laying on the beach. Diamonds shone from Edward and Carlisle, and half of Jasper- as he was angled so that he was half hidden by the colourful parasol. Jacob was laying on his stomach, smiling gently to himself as the sun shone down on him.

Emmett emerged from the water, moving almost in slow-motion as he waded from the sea- in a pair tight blue swimming Speedos. Edward wolf-whistled, - which caused Jacob to suddenly jump up from his towel – and Emmett flipped his curly black locks towards the breeze. ''Who the hell do you think you are?! James bond?'' Jasper shouted towards him.  
''You can be my bond girl if you like, Jazz'' Emmett called back, and then winked over to him. Jasper put back on his sun glasses and went back to his lounging around. Carlisle, Jacob and Edward laughed at them.

Carlisle picked up the stereo remote and flipped to the next song- sex on the beach blasted through the speakers. Jacob sat very quiet and still, he didn't dare to sing even one line of the song... But the others, they were singing and dancing suggestively along with the stereo. Jake kept his eyes down as Jasper pelvic thrusted his way around the beach. Suddenly, Emmett looked up and saw Jacob just sitting there. Edward looked over at the same time, hearing Emmett's thoughts, but was too late to block him from speaking- ''so any luck on the sex issue with Nessie?!''  
Jacob blushed, not knowing exactly what to say... Edward sympathetic eyes fell apon him. ''No... We haven't _done_ anything like _that _yet...'' He admitted quietly. Edward chose not to say anything, not even laugh as the others did. Jacob blew out a gust of air, then spoke in a sure voice '' I'm glad you find it _oh-so _funny! You're all over 80 years old! Seriously, _normal _old men like you's should have to take Viagra! I'm just over 18 and I haven't done it, let alone know what I'm doing...'' His voice faltered during his mini-speech. The hyenas' quietened down. Edward smiled slyly.

Emmett was the first to talk after a few minuets, ''I was 16 when I first did it, very young. I faintly remember it; we were down by the river-side. It was just the two of us I think... but, like I said, I was very young and I had no idea of what I was doing''-Emmett paused to laugh at the memory, -''somehow though, I managed to get through it without a fail... I called myself 'sex wiz' and from that day on, I just knew what to do!'' He smiled and laughed at his memory and so did the others- even Jacob, but he doubted he'd end up giving himself a nickname for being a 'sex wiz'.

Jasper laughed, ''the first time I shacked up was with Maria... She was alot older than me –vampire age and human years- so she led me through it.'' He stopped to smile, then quickly grimanced and said, ''were _not _telling our girls about this, are we?'' When the others all smiled and agreed not to say anything, he continued, going into full detail- as he remembered it quite clearly- even making a few hand movements to explain it.  
Twenty minuets later everyone stared at Jasper with eyes bugged wide and mouths hanging open. ''Well thank you for that, Jasper. It was... interesting'' Carlisle eventually said, not wanting to be rude.  
''Ahh that's okay!'' Jasper replied. He looked around the circle of men, his eyes rested on Edward, who cowered into the sand- knowing what was coming next. ''How was your first time Eddie kins? How old were you... 109! The 109 year old virgin!'' Jasper and Emmett broke into hysterical laughter.  
Edward put his hands in the air, ''hey, I have more respect of women than to... exploit them like you two did! I waited till I found the _right_ girl, and then waited some more... and some more... then more... _THEN_ I had sex with Tan-_Bella'' _he admitted. Jasper and Emmett grew quiet during his talk, then suddenly burst into laughter.  
''You had sex with Tanya! Didn't you!!'' Emmett cheered.  
''Did not. I clearly said 'Bella''' Edward shot back.  
''You were gunna say Tanya! You sly dog!'' Jasper said. ''All those talks you've had with me, 'waiting till you find the _right_ girl. You didn't want to spoil the experience' and it turns out you gone and poped the cherry with Tanya!''  
''Okay, PO-LEASE don't say anything to Bella! When we were staying with Tanya and the rest, we went hunting, and I _think_ she spiked my blood... but it doesn't count. I didn't enjoy it. Not at all. Case closed.'' Edward rushed out. Jasper winked and Emmett whistled at Edward. ''Carlisle, care to say anything?'' Edward said, trying to get the unwanted attention away from himself. He then mouthed 'Please' to the doc.

Carlisle sat up and placed his hands on his knees, he smiled delicately, ''I, too, waited.''- Emmett snorted at the word 'too'- ''When I became a Vampire, I didn't know if I could or couldn't have children, so I never dared to try it... But much later, when I turned Esme and quickly fell in love with her, we tried it... it was all new to me, scared me in some ways to!''- Carlisle laughed- ''but, Esme never could have children, something that hurt her more than anything... a couple of years later, when she accepted that, we started making love all over again, every time felt new.'' He smiled tenderly, ''it still does.  
''But, when you get as old, you learn to appreciate how you can still feel as strongly as you do. I'm not saying wait, and I'm not saying rush into things, and most defiantly, don't let these chaps pressure you into it, Jacob. Because, at the end of the day, it's you and Nessie who make the choice. Nobody should make you feel a certain way about it... It's one-hundred percent all you and her. And that's the way it should be.'' The doc finished, and smiled towards Jacob, who was now sitting smiling back at him.

The boy's day- done :) I hope you liked it, and understood the message in it, that you shouldn't feel pressured into things that you're not to sure about. I have alot of friends who come to me and are like, ''what should I do...?'' and as their friend I tell them honestly what I think, but it's up to them to do what they feel is right. I really hope you take something from this one! Lol, sorry if it's too serious! Haha. _AND_ if you don't like the why I write about the characters :/ It's just without there being a clumsy one, the dirty joker, the spazzy one the story wouldn't be no fun!! It would be just one boring ol' holiday! Even when me and my family go on holiday –okay I'll admit, I've NEVER been on a holiday like this!- we all play a role, my dads the joker, my mum is the caring one, my sister is the bossy one ;) who annoys the hell outta' us and I'm the one who pratts about, and acts like a spazz! Lol, anywhoooo, thank you for reading this, and please leave a review, love ya'll, thanks, Shannon xx


	11. Girls Day!

Sup' all, chapter elevaaan! Girl's day! 'Let me tell ya bout the birds and the bees, and the flowers and the trees...' I've decided that this is the theme song for Jacob and Nessie, sung by Carlisle ;) Hahaha! :) Here goes...

* * *

The Cullen's go on HOLIDAY!

Chapter 11-

Rosalie lifted her Prada sun-glasses from her eyes and placed them in her beautiful golden locks. She twisted slightly to the side, ''I'm so freaking bored!'' she moaned to the rest of girls.  
Esme was busy reading some romantic novel; Alice was painting Nessie's nails a light pink with cupcakes on them. Bella was sitting in the shade, playing with her deep blue sarong.  
''Well what do you want to do?'' Nessie said, mimicking Rosalie's whiney voice.  
Rosalie glared at her for a second, ''your so much like you dad.'' She replied, ''what should we do?''  
Esme looked up from the book she was reading, ''we could... all go for a swim!?'' she called excitedly.  
Rosalie looked over to Esme, then around the circle of girls. ''Any better options? I can't be bothered to get my hair wet...''  
''How bout we play 'have you ever'?'' Alice chirped excitedly. Nessie grinned and so did Rosalie.  
''Sure!'' Rose smiled back. All the girls got into a circle- except Bella, who still sat under the colourful parasol, dreaming of her Eddie-darling. ''Bella, your playing, get your ass over here. Now.'' Rosalie said in a menacing tone. Bella came and sat with the rest of the girls.  
Bella looked up, ''how do you play this?''  
Everyone laughed. Nessie then smiled and explained, ''you have to put up ten fingers, then someone will say something, and if you've done it you put one finger down. The loser if the one with the most fingers left up, okay?'' Bella nodded and put her hands in the air- as did the others.

''Have you ever had a very dirty though- in front of Edward, and he caught you?!'' Alice asked.  
Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Esme put their fingers down, smiling as they did.  
''Have you ever... has sex in the house when someone was home?!''  
Again, Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Esme put their fingers down. Everyone raising their eyebrows, asking a silent '_when!?'_ They laughed at each other.  
''Have you ever been caught doing the dirty deed?!''  
For a third time, Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Esme put their fingers down. Nessie looked helplessly round the circle at her aunts, gran and mom. She still had her ten fingers held up. ''Oh my god, am I doomed to be a tensy for the rest of my life!!'' She suddenly shouted- causing all the other to stop giggling at one another.  
''You... nooo! No way!! You haven't done the dirty deed with Jacob! Have you!'' Rosalie shouted, truly shocked.  
Nessie blushed, ''no...'' she said sadly. Bella lifted her eyebrows to her daughter.  
''Whoa, he tried it on a few times with me!'' Bella said with a laugh.  
Nessie raised her brows to her mother, ''SO not what were talking about mom!! Leave dad out of this! Please.''  
''I wasn't talking about your dad...'' Bella admitted. Alice, Esme and Rosalie sucked in a sharp breath, _Uh-oh, now she's done it..._ Alice thought.  
''WHAT?! You and Jacob?! When? How could you mom, I thought you loved mee!'' Nessie said angrily.  
''Oh baby, don't be like that! It was a _very_, long time ago, before you were born...'' Bella rushed out. Nessie sat up, and gave her mom a very dirty look.  
''Your disgusting. Jacob! What would dad say to that?'' Bella looked at the others, they looked at them arguing like it was some soap opera.  
''Lets change the subject, okay? Why haven't you and Jakey poo's not done it?'' Alice chimed- trying desperately to stop world war three from breaking out.  
Nessie looked away from her mother, and towards her aunty. ''He thinks we should wait. But, the longer we wait the more and more I think he is talking himself out of it altogether... I don't know what to do!'' Nessie looked down sadly.  
Rosalie snorted, ''WAIT!''-She shorted, then a mean laugh erupted- ''funny! Maybe, mini Jacob isn't up to standard; therefore he doesn't want you to upset his confidence! No wiener.''  
Nessie smiled slyly, ''oh I've seen it, its big enough.''  
''So don't wanna know Nessie'' Rosalie replied in a dead voice.  
Nessie grinned wider, and was lost in a flurry of fantasies.

''So when do you think your going to do it? I remember my first time...'' Alice said, smiling.  
Nessie blew out a gust of air, ''I don't know. Hopefully soon, 'cause otherwise I'm going to have to force him!'' she lightly tapped her fingers together, then stroked an imaginary beard-looking like an evil mastermind. ''How was your first time?''  
Alice smiled and moved to her knees, she explained her first time in great detail, motioning with her hands to make her point clear as to what she was doing... 10 minuets later she was done. The others all sat with their mouths hanging open. ''Can you believe it wasn't even with Jasper?!'' she said finally.

_Silence._

''That was disturbing,'' Bella said, grimacing. Alice just smiled slightly.  
''Well what was your first time like, Bella?'' Rosalie said slyly- she arched her eyebrow and mouthed _the dirty details please._  
Bella raised her chin then began to explain, sounding like she had stolen it from a book-

''We arrived on the Island- it was so quiet, peaceful... calm. Edward lifted me from the boat and we went to the big white room... He asked if we could take a midnight swim, before''-Bella's voice cracked a little when she said that last word... the other watched her every movement from then on-''he went outside, while I had a panic-attack in the bathroom... when I _finally_ managed to get myself together I went to join him... he was so beautiful. I waded out to him, through the inky sea and he kissed me... then when the time was _right_ he flew us back to the big white room- from there it was just amazing, although it was both our first time, he was so _good!-''  
_''That's because Edward use to spy on me and Emmett! He stole all out moves, I bet!'' Rosalie stated in frustration.  
''That was perfect, mom. Really, it was'' Nessie said quietly, smiling. Bella returned the smile, and then looked angrily at Rose, who was sitting all smug about herself and Emmett. ''And yours, Aunty Rose? Am I sure I wanna hear this?''  
''Oh, you do! That's if you don't wanna be miserable in bed!''-Rose began, laughing-''I was a Vampire the first time I did the dirty deed, and it was with my Emmett- he was my first. He came into the bedroom, wearing nothing but a linen cloth over his private parts. He climbed on the bed the layed right on top of me, I still had no Idea what to do, but he promised to make it...easy''-Rose laughed at the fond memory. ''I could feel the house blow us rocking! But I had no idea, no even a clue, when all of a sudden; we were laying ass naked in the middle of Carlisle and Esme's living room! It was... a night to remember'' Rosalie smiled a huge grin, before turning to Esme and saying sorry once again. All the others laughed along, not quite sure what they were laughing about, but none the less, it was funny to see Rosalie giddy as a child again.

Nessie smiled once again, hearing her families story's of how there first times went- She didn't feel like she should have asked Esme, what with her attempting suicide after the loss of her baby...  
''Don't feel like you should have to do it though, baby. The _right_ moment will happen, when it happens. And if Jacob gets too... handsy I'll get your father to sort him out...'' Bella said. She winked at Nessie before looking out on bright orange sun setting in to beautiful pale pink sky...

* * *

Woo, girls day! :) I like this chapter; it was fun to write to play about with ;) As was the boys day! Please leave me a review of this chapter, thanks guys! Oh and PLEASE go have a look at my buddy, AmberrRosee and tell her how amazing she is :) Ta, Love ya'll Shannon xx

Ps. I think Jakey poo's gunna pop the cherry in the next chapter!!... Maybe ;) x


	12. Jacob Black, My Everything

Hey, (day 5 now I think) :) Okay, so, this is a heart breaking chapter to write, I'm sure you can guess :'( Hahaha! So this is how it goes...

* * *

The Cullen's go on HOLIDAY!

Chapter 12-

The boat flew through the water, causing waves to gush towards the golden sand. The girls waved to the boys as they docked and began to make there way towards them. Alice shot up and went strait to her Jasper- she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and kisses him passionately. The rest of the guys went to their girls and kissed them too, except Jacob and Nessie, who sat silently side by side.  
''I think we should just spend the night... with our boys, is that okay?'' Alice asked the rest of the group.  
Nessie cut off whatever Jacob was about to say, ''you sure? I mean, we could all go back out on the town, just for the last night?'' she said in panic, stumbling over her words as she rushed to get them out.  
''No, I like Alice's plan, just the couples tonight...Have fun you guys!'' Rosalie said, winking over at a frustrated Nessie. Nessie sat chewing on her lip, Jacob nudged her arm and gave her a cheeky grin- she smiled to, but it didn't reach her eyes. The others collected their stuff and went about there ways, leaving Jake and Nessie on the beach alone.

Nessie sighed. ''So are you going to tell me what is wrong?'' Jacob said worried. Nessie bit her lip, _what should I say?_ She thought to herself... _The truth,_ she finally decided.  
''Today, while you guys were off, we were talking about... sex.'' She choked on the last word. _How had it got this way?! I was the one all up for it, now... I don't know, _she thought sadly. Jake held her chin tenderly, he pulled her face around.  
''So were we. Why are you so worried about all this, hun?'' He said tenderly.  
Nessie sighed again, ''I don't know... Do you still love me?''  
''Forever and always,'' Jacob said sweetly, he then kissed her on her lips- this changed every thought that was running through her mind, the negative thoughts turned positive and the good just turned even better... Nessie began to wrap her arms around his neck, but Jacob lifted her and carried her to the front door. He gently tapped it open, and moved almost silently through the house. Finally, he stopped. He arched his eyebrow, asking a silent _should we?_ Nessie just smiled and moved her lips back to his...

Jacob layed Nessie down onto the bed. She scooted back and began to undress, as did Jacob- a smile plastered on his face the whole time. Soon enough, they were both in just there undies. ''You really sure you wanna do this?'' Jacob said, very serious. Nessie smiled and nodded her head. ''I want to hear you say it, please?''  
''Jacob Black, my dearest darling. My protector. My love. My life. My everything. Yes, I want to do this'' Nessie said in a sure voice.  
Jacob smiled, ''okay, I'll be back in a second... get, umm, comfy?'' and with that Jacob left the room, Nessie mouth hung wide as she watched him leave.

A few seconds later Jacob peeked his head through the door. ''Okay?'' Nessie asked smiling.  
''Uh, do you have some protection? I wasn't planning on this happening...'' Jacob admitted.  
_Great, if I say no then we'll defiantly not do it... smile and say yes. _''Oh, sure I do. Were covered!'' she tried to say reassuringly. It worked, because he climbed onto the giant bed – the silky covers grazed across his skin, leaving a tingling feeling there.

''I love you'' Renesmee stated.  
Jacob smiled a cheeky grin, ''I love you more...''

* * *

The sun shone through the ceiling, leaving a brilliant beam of light to gleam in the room. Nessie turned in her sleep, something soft brushed down her arm- the skin there raised Goosebumps. She smiled and her eyelids began to flutter. A deep, soft moan came from besides her, she could feel him smiling. She opened her eyes, and saw Jacob's face, his warm breath tickled her face, ''good morning'' he smiled. Nessie touched his hot cheek; the image of her kissing him flowed through his mind, mixed with beautiful strands of colour, almost like they were under water... He moved his lips to her forehead, cheek, then her nose. She pouted and lightly tapped his lips-they were so soft. When he just smiled, she moved onto her elbows, and then very sweetly and quickly pressed her lips to his. He pouted. ''Greedy!'' she said playfully. Jacob smiled then put his big hand behind her head, gently pulling her head forwards, when she was millimetres away he stopped. She moved first, crushing her lips to his, and slowly moving to lie across his chest...  
''Eww!! Dog breath!!'' Rosalie shouted. The rest of the Cullen's looked up from the circle they were in and hushed her. Then the all looked down through the skylight at Jacob and Nessie...

Around 11o'clock, Nessie and Jacob got up and got dresses. They walked hand in hand to the kitchen, to join the rest of the Cullen's. ''Good night?!'' Rosalie asked, causing Emmett to burst out laughing, spewing some blood around the room. Jacob looked into Nessie's eyes and smiled, ''best night ever. How was yours?'' He then looked at Emmett and winked.  
''Crap'' Emmett stated. Everyone laughed; Esme got up to fix them breakfast-eggs, sunny side up with toast and jam. ''Thank you, Esme'' Jacob said smiling.

After they were done with breakfast, some of the Cullen's were all still sat around the kitchen table, randomly talking. Carlisle and Esme had gone off to hunt for some more blood, while Alice and Rosalie were getting changed. Every so often, Emmett would look over to Jacob and Nessie, and then go into a hysterical fit of laughter. But now, Emmett sat with a gag around his mouth and his hands and feet tied to the seat he was sitting in- Edward had had enough of his crude jokes.  
''What is the plan for today then?'' Jacob asked Edward.  
''Whatever you want to do, we're leaving tomorrow instead'' Edward replied smiling.  
''Cool'' Jacob smiled at Edward, and he winked back.  
''Oh get a room!!'' Bella complained. Edward and Jacob laughed at her, and then Edward kissed her cheek, quickly moving to her lips... Nessie came through the door, biting her lip- she looked very... sad, something was wrong. She moved towards her mom and cleared her throat. Bella ignored her. ''Mom?'' Nessie said. When Bella didn't reply she shouted, ''MOM! GET AWAY FROM DADDY!!'' Bella groaned and gave her daughter a half-serious, half-playful menacing look.  
''Do you want something Nessie, baby?'' Bella asked sweetly. Nessie grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bathroom.

Nessie put her hands to her stomach, and swayed slightly. All of a sudden, she whirled around and threw up noisily into the toilet. ''That's the ninth time today I've been sick, mom. I'm scared. And theres a hard... bump in my tummy. What's happening to me?'' Nessie said worriedly, tears spilled over the rims of her eyes. Bella stood very still, and stayed very quiet. Nessie stood up. ''Mommy?''  
''Umm, I don't know... we should go...see Carlisle...'' Bella said quietly. She pulled Nessie from the bathroom and led her to the kitchen. Everyone was in there. Jacob saw Nessie, and quickly got up to comfort her; he wrapped his big arms around her and whispered 'its okay' over and over in her ear. Finally, when Nessie stopped crying she cleared her voice as though she was about to speak. She didn't. ''Renesmee, darling, what is the matter?'' Edward asked.  
She took a deep breath, ''I need your help... I'm pregnant.''

The End...

* * *

:O !! Sure as hell didn't see that one coming did ya?!...

Haha, for those who don't get it, Nessie never took the pill. And because she's like super-vampire-human-half-breed, the baby inside of her is growing _very_ fast! :) TA DAAAA!!  
So, yes, this is the end! :') I've enjoyed writing this, so thanks for taking the time to read it! :) Please leave a review of the whole story, or just this chapter, it means so, so, soo much :) thanks guys, this is Shannon, writing off from her first complete story. THANK YOU!!! VAMPY-WEREWOLF KISSES!!!! :) Xoxox


	13. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Hello there! Let me be the first one to tell you, I'm not dead. ;)

Hahaha- but seriously, it has been around 19 months since I last updated, published or even came on FanFiction. And holy shiz, things have changed!

Here's a few excuses as to why I haven't updated a story in a while…

1. I was fourteen when I first started writing stories on here. Fourteen. I am now 16 (it freaks me out every time I have to write that haha). I was immature, narrow minded and inexperienced when it came to writing. I had no idea what the hell I was doing, but what I was doing seemed to get good reviews and so I continued- completely unaware just how crappy my ramblings' were. Every time I read one of my stories back I cringe, embarrassed by my poor grammar, spelling mistakes and just general rubbishness of the story lines. (I'm English, its okay, I can make up words like ''rubbishness'' ;)) Sooo… I've been tempted a couple of times to delete all traces of my work from the internet, but every single time I end up reading the reviews, almost all incredibly sweet and encouraging for me to continue on with the series. Not to sound corny, but really, the guys and gals who reviewed are the reason my work is still on here. So thanky youuu ;)  
That's the first reason for my lack of existence, immaturity.

2. School. I was in year 9 and starting my GCSE's. Scary shiz for anyone; let-alone me. A girl who wrote stories on the internet about werewolves, vampires and hot steamy lovin'. Well, kind of. Haha. So school really got in the way when it came to writing chapters. I remember times during the week where I would be up at midnight, rushing to get chapters finished and published. Not really good for a 14 year old. I guess this is the main reason that I now think the stories aren't very good. I rushed, therefore didn't spend enough time making a chapter bigger and better than the last… my apologies for that.  
I was never really good at English at school, being Dyslexic n'all ;) But I can now confidently –and happily- say that I am in a top set English class, getting A-C grades in my GCSE exams! I believe this is all because I experimented with writing in a different way when I was younger. So yeah, when I was 14 school was really just an annoyance and FanFiction was where I'd much rather spent my days. But at the same time, school was still wayyyyyyy more important; unfortunately FanFic just got put to the back of my mind.  
Second reason, school.

3. Pure and utter laziness… Does this one really need much of an explanation? Mmm. To be honest, I started writing these stories when I was bored. I wrote some of one story, then had an idea for another and got to writing that, occasionally I would post random one-shots, all when I really should have been doing school stuff. It all got too much and I gave up. I'd completed one story, was in the middle of another, had posted a one-shot and was beginning to start the next part to the first story... Instead of doing the grown up thing and saying, ''okay, this is too much. I need to stop, think about this- return to this when you're not panicked about school or being pressured into writing more.'' Instead I just quit. And I didn't post anything for the next 19 months. I couldn't be bothered to do it anymore- I hated feeling guilty for not getting the next chapter up and disappointing people. I realise now that giving up really didn't help either. It wasn't until I saw on some FanFic Facebook page or something, someone had asked 'what happened to ilovemywolf?' Someone else replied ''r.i.p'' :O I sat staring at my computer for 10 minutes thinking 'WHAT THE HECK! Gotta. Fix. This.'

So in conclusion, this is really me fixing this. Kinda. An apology also. I have been thinking alot over the past week about writing this- drafting it in my head and how it came out are two completely different versions, but oh welly! At least I have written something explaining my absence, tehe.  
Right now, I am not planning on writing or finishing any stories on here. I don't know. I'm usually quite implosive, so if you randomly get a- what is it now? An Email? Bump inbox type thing? I don't know anymore haha- thingy from FanFiction telling you that I have posted something new cheeeeeeeck it out :D  
Once again, thank you again for the continuing support- even now I will randomly get an Email telling me someone has added me to their favourite author, favourite story or added the story to their watch list! It's just so amazing that people are still reading ''The Cullen's spend a week on Isle Esme''… considering just how terrible it truly is… :')

I will write you, when I write you! Thanks again, for being understanding an' all that :D I hope you are all well! And are continuing with your own little adventures in life ;)

Love, Shannon! oxox  
ilovemywolf (and o'boy do I still adore Jakeypoos! ;))

Ps. I'm not sure where I am going to post this. Maybe after the Cullen story, possible after Emmet's list of luxury, maybe even as a whole new 'story'. You may find this posted in multiple places. Okay. I'm done. Seeeya! x


End file.
